


Toys And Lust

by sehokiss



Series: Love Lust [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehokiss/pseuds/sehokiss
Summary: Sehun helps junmyeon with his heat part - 1





	Toys And Lust

Toys and Lust

“ Sehun stop it!! ” Junmyeon whined, trashing in sehun’s stronghold, Sehun flashed him a smirk in return.

“ How can you expect me to let you down, after the trick you pulled on me this morning? ” sehun’s deep voice sent chills down Jun’s spine. Junmyeon shivered and moaned shamelessly.

Sehun had been woken up by jun’s lips around his dick, only to be interrupted by jongin’s call and junnie left him unfinished and aching.

“ I’m not sorry. ” sehun’s eyes gazed at jun’s plump lips, swollen from the kisses and unfinished blowjob.

“ Finish what you started, you idjit! ” Junmyeon glared at his alpha pouting.

“ I’m not going to mate with you!! ” Junmyeon said spitefully but a playful smile tugging at his lips.

Sehun frowned at that, throwing Junmyeon on his bed, towering over him. “ Oh, then who is going to mate with you? You reek of me everywhere, even inside that slick filled hole of yours you smell like me, don’t you? ” Junmyeon peeked through his lashes, batting them at sehun seductively, testing his patience.

“ You! ” sehun growled, capturing Jun’s lips in for a forceful kiss. Jun’s lower lip skin broke under sehun’s sharp alpha teeth, sehun could taste blood. He was about to stop his ministrations, but his omega stopped him, “ don’t ” Junmyeon shivered.

Only then sehun noticed the sweat beadings on jun’s forehead, he’s burning up!

“ Junmyeon you’re burning up! ” sehun cried, touching his forehead and temple, freaking out.

“ It’s my heat. ” Jun said nonchalantly, but his smell said otherwise, he reeked of vanilla caramel slick. Different than his normal body odor sehun noted.

No wonder Junmyeon had woken him with a blowjob, his omega is going through his heat.

“ What? ” sehun’s eyes widened at the realization that he had to take care of the omega, but he was scared of hurting Junmyeon, he has heard of alpha losing their cool and end up knotting their omegas painfully, he does not want to be that man.

“ Jun should I leave? ” his omega immediately sat up, hitting sehun on his arm.

“ Are you insane? I need you to knot me! ” Jun said, chugging his boxers away, leaving him bare below.

Sehun gulped, his stomach forming knots at the thought of knotting Junmyeon, this is what he had wanted all along, but at the current situation, when the actual scenario was taking place, he was freaking out.

“ My pussy is wet, knot me already hunnie. ” Junmyeon spat, withering under him, eyes filled with want and heat woven lust.

“ You’ve gotten so feisty ” sehun commented, while admiring Jun’s flushed skin, Jun’s entire body was pink from the desire and heat.

“ Learnt from the best. ” Junmyeon retorted, grabbing sehun’s body, humping against him dryly.

Sehun chuckled at that, removing Jun’s hands from his body, he proceeded to remove his clothes.

Once they were both nude, sehun rubbed his body against Junmyeon scenting him all over him until he smelt like sehun and vanilla caramel.

Junmyeon whimpered, rubbing himself against sehun, wanting more friction on his throbbing dick.

Who was sehun to refuse him? His dick was leaking with pre-cum, he rubbed it all over Jun’s stomach, which would soon be filled with his puppies? Maybe? in a few years once they’re settled.

“ I want you please? ” Jun begged him, batting his lashes seductively. Sehun groaned, he turned Jun to lie on his front, his arse up in the air. He smacked it spitefully as it continued to taunt sehun with its plump pink beauty.

“ I love this view. ” sehun breathed out, taking a shaky breath, their room was reeking of their prohormones. Sehun felt good, too good, all he wanted was to pound into that pussy and knot him for hours, until Junmyeon is sated and full of his cum. Maybe pups?

He admired Jun’s rear view of his body, red and hot. Laid out for sehun to savor every last drop of it. So sehun started with placing open mouthed kisses on Jun’s nape, he moved to his spine, licking the entire spine with his tongue, he could feel the skin prickle up, gooseflesh forming beneath his tongue, the coolness of his tongue must be causing it, Jun was practically burning up, he reached his destination finally, the swell of Jun’s perky arse. But before that he placed a soft kiss over each arse cheek, opening them apart stomach clenching with want.

Junmyeon started humping himself against the duvet, trying to get more friction on his dick, sehun held his waist preventing him from moving, the reaction was immediate, Jun mewled.

“ Don’t move. I will get you off, not that bloody duvet. ” Sehun’s alpha voice made Jun stop his movements, he didn’t stop his whimpering though. Sehun felt bad for his baby.

“ My myeonnie, I’m here, I’m here. ” Sehun consoled him, moving up to kiss his lips, scenting him to calm down, sucking on his bottom lip tenderly not wanting to hurt his lips more than it was already.

“ Let me take care of you ” with that said, he moved back to that glorious arse leaking of slick, wanting to be eaten out.

Sehun sucked in a deep breath, taking in all of his omega’s glory. Naked and pliant for him.

“ you’re beautiful baby, all mine, only mine. ” Sehun spat, slapping Jun’s arse. 

“ Only yours. ” Junmyeon sobbed behind his hands, biting on them.

“ yes! ” sehun confirmed, as he pried open Jun’s arse cheeks apart, his tongue traced patterns from the creak of his arse cheeks to the puckered pink hole, it was winking at him shining with slick, thin streak of slick poured out running along Jun’s thighs and sehun’s hands now, Sehun licked at it, tasting him for the first time during his heat, it tasted wonderful, sweet and ripe, just like Junmyeon.

“ Delicious. ” sehun appreciated him, the omega keened at the comment, glowing more at his alpha’s praise.

Sehun dipped in finally, going all the way, licking and sucking, tasting him fully, he poked his tongue inside tasting his innerwalls. He started rimming him, tongue following the fucking motion.

“mmm” he hummed appreciatively, moving his tongue in and out, gush of slick poured out on his tongue, he moved one of his hands to Jun’s front, grabbing his dick in hand, tugging on it, his thumb pressed against Jun’s slit, rough calloused finger against the tender pink skin, that dry friction felt good, Jun moved his hips matching sehun’s pace.

Sehun was slow, he knew it, with the way Junmyeon sobbed wanting to cum already. Sehun removed his tongue and hands altogether from Jun’s arse and dick. He ignored Jun’s wailing noise, He got off the bed rummaging through their drawer. He came back with his hands full, moving Junmyeon to lay down on his back, his dick up in the air now.

Jun groaned at that, sehun shushed him, he hovered over him, kissing his lips, as a finger dipped inside Jun’s wet cunt. Junmyeon whined in satisfaction.

Sehun’s finger moving in and out, squelching sound of slick against his finger echoing in the room along with their erratic breathing.

“ I’m going to make you cum baby. ” with that, sehun moved south. The vibrator in his hand was turned on to life, jun lifted his head up to take a peek at sehun and his hand. It was his favorite pink vibrator. Jun nodded biting his lips as he opened his wider for sehun to move closer to his dick and cunt.

“ Look at you ripe and wet for me. ” sehun’s hungry gaze on his cunt made him want to shy away, but he couldn’t, not with his heat burning his body with desire and lust.

Junmyeon let himself be swallowed by sehun’s hungry lust fueled gaze, the dull vibrating sound of his vibrator snapped his thoughts, he watched as sehun moved it to his cock head, his body shook with pleasure, he bit his lips from squealing at the sensation.

Sehun placed the vibrating toy over jun’s slit, his dick jerked at the sensation it felt abruptly, sehun was persistent, he placed it at frequent intervals setting a rhythm, circling it over the dick head, his other hand finding jun’s hole, he plunged his three fingers inside the wet dripping cunt, fingering him while he played with jun’s dick, after five minutes of over stimulation, Junmyeon cried wanting to come. He voiced his thoughts to his alpha.

Sehun pitied his beautiful omega, so he increased his pace, fingering him more vigorously , his fingers probing at jun’s prostate milking him. More slick poured out on sehun’s moving fingers, he kept going until he felt jun’s dick twitch and cum ropes of cum leaking out of them, he dropped the vibrator and kept pressing his finger on jun’s prostrate milking him dry.

“ Your first orgasm is over, now your next one. ” sehun smirked, rubbing his dick against jun's spent hole stuffed with his fingers, as it kept sucking on sehun's fingers hungrily.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1, soon part two will be out. Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
